Plushies
by Wonder'Mel
Summary: Entonces los miras y les preguntas "¿Acaso alguno de ustedes me quiere?"—Bella, One-shoot. Situado en LN.


****

Disclaimer:

Twilight no me pertenece (por desgracia), le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, y la muy bitch me cederá los derechos cuando muera. (?)

**Summary: **Entonces los miras y les preguntas "¿Acaso alguno de ustedes me quiere?"—Bella, One-shoot. Situado en LN.

* * *

**Plushies  
**_«I want that you know it, what I felt  
__For you, you had my love»_

Es de noche, _muy _de noche, incluso ya casi es de mañana. Pero no puedes dormir, cada vez que cierras tus párpados vez imágenes de él. Al principio es agradable, ves su sonrisa, sus ojos, la forma de su mandíbula… pero luego de unos instantes, se vuelve doloroso, tremendamente doloroso. Ves la noche en donde te dijo esas horribles palabras que no puedes ni pensar, ves el bosque a tu alrededor mientras tú mirabas en todas direcciones gritando su nombre, hasta que al fin te derrumbaste sollozando.

Esos recuerdos hacen reavivar el hoyo en tu pecho, sintiéndolo en carne viva, como si lo quemaran con un soplete. Gritas, lloras, sollozas y te abrazas, pensando en que no fuiste lo suficiente para él, que nadie te puede querer ya, que tus amigos siguen contigo sólo por lástima.

—No soy lo suficientemente buena para nadie —Te dices, en medio de sollozos.

Después, cuando tus lágrimas se han secado y sólo quedan las pruebas saladas en tus mejillas, decides cambiarte de ropa. Vas hacia tu armario y agarras un pijama, pero al momento de sacarlo, algo cae al piso. Gritas por la sorpresa y te apartas instintivamente de lo que fuera eso. De repente, lo reconoces.

Un peluche.

Es un adorable pato bebé, lo cual deduces porque es amarillo. Tiene un lazo con un moño alrededor de su cuello, lo miras con ternura. De seguro lo habías puesto en el armario de pequeña, y lo habías olvidado en el fondo. Lo levantas y lo aprietas contra ti, ahogando otro sollozo. Revisas el armario en busca de más peluches y encuentras algunos más, una ranita verde, un dinosaurio adorable; el cual recuerdas haberlo llamado Dino, y un elefantito gris.

Caminas hacia tu cama con todos ellos entre tus brazos, apretándolos contra tu pecho, tratando de cubrir el hoyo con ellos. Te acuestas, desparramando los peluches a tu alrededor, en la cama. Los miras uno a uno a los ojos, atentamente. De repente una pregunta pasa por tu cabeza y los miras aún más fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos, seria.

—¿Acaso alguno de ustedes me quiere? —Preguntas a los peluches, con un poco de dolor traspasándose a tu voz.

Ninguno te contesta, claro. Tampoco esperabas que lo hicieran, bueno, una muy pequeña e irracional parte de ti esperaba que se pararan, te dijeran sí y te dieran un abrazo. Pero entonces tendrías un infarto.

Aún así, sientes como el dolor llega a tu corazón y cómo las lágrimas brotan otra vez, sin que las puedas controlar.

—Nadie me quiere ya, nadie me quiere ya, nadie… —Sollozas fuertemente, casi gritando la última palabra.

Te sientes más sola que nunca en este momento. Tu mundo se derrumbó en el momento en que él se fue, y trataste de volverlo a armar, pero esta noche sientes como todo tu trabajo se viene abajo, y piensas en rendirte, en liberarte de esta tristeza que te consume más cada día. Pero también piensas en Charlie, tu padre, le dolería mucho perderte de esa forma y pensaría que ah sido su culpa. Entonces te hechas para atrás, intentarás seguir adelante, si luego de algún tiempo no sucede, tendrás que recurrir a rendirte, renunciar a todo. Por ahora, lucharás. Por Charlie.

—Pero yo si los quiero, y estaré con ustedes siempre —Le susurras a los peluches, sintiéndote patética, pero sin importarte. —Los quiero.

Y piensas en él otra vez, porque al cerrar los ojos lo único que te inunda es él.

—Te amo, siempre te amé. —Susurras, y te sientes derrumbar otra vez.

* * *

• **¡Hola chicas! :D**

Sisisí, regresé. (h) bueno, no, porque no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar xd, pero traigo material nuevo. :3

Espero que les guste, estos días me ah dado la depre y me pongo emo y me pongo a escribir esto, ya saben xd

De hecho, si les pregunté a mis peluches si me querían :$ y los "peluches" de Bella, en realidad son los míos. xd Lo sé, soy re patética. u.u

Me despido, cariños. Nos leemos, besos (k)

+Mely.  
[Raainbow Colors]


End file.
